Beggin' On Your Knees
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: "I promised that he would one day be beggin' on his knees for me, but I never thought it would happen in this situation."


**Hey everybody! I've finally finished this oneshot! I've been listening to the song 'Beggin' On Your Knees' by Victoria Justice lot lately, and I was sitting in my AP US History class when I suddenly got the idea for this story sorta based on the song. So, here's the final product; it's my longest oneshot/chapter EVER! Note: this is **NOT** connected to my **Constant As the Stars Above** story; this is completely separate!**

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, except my OCs! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beggin' On Your Knees<strong>

The Hogwarts' library was currently empty at 10:00 pm, except for seventh year Ravenclaw Kirsten Sanders. Her hand and fingers were cramped from writing the very long Defense Against the Dark Arts essay she had been working on for the past few hours. Kirsten was becoming very exhausted but the Ravenclaw instinct inside her was determined to get it done. She rubbed her eyes to hopefully get the tiredness out of them to no avail. _Umbridge better appreciate this with all the work I've put into it_, Kirsten thought to herself.

"And done!" Kirsten spoke to herself in an excited voice, quickly throwing her quill on the table. She wrapped up the nine scrolls the essay was written on and placed them in her bag. The Ravenclaw leaned back into the chair, brought her knees to her chest, and shut her eyes ready to fall asleep in the library, not caring if Headmistress Umbridge or Madame Pince caught her.

Suddenly, something lightweight jumped into Kirsten's lap. She opened her eyes to see a piece of paper shaped as a rabbit hopping up and down in her lap. Kirsten could see some writing on it, so she gently took hold of the 'ears' and unfolded it, undoing the charm. She smoothed the creases and folds of the paper, moving it closer to the lamp on the table.

_Kirsten, _

_I haven't seen you in a while, so I know you're in the library working on Umbridge's stupid essay. Why, I don't know, but you are anyway (maybe it's that Ravenclaw instinct in you). I know you are more than likely very hungry, so come up to the Astronomy Tower for a surprise._

_Love,_

_George_

A smile grew on her face as Kirsten gathered her books and bag together. She quickly walked out of the library, walking with a bounce in her step to the Astronomy Tower. She had met George Weasley in her second year, and they became a couple when George asked her to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament in their sixth year. They had now been dating for over a year. She wondered what the surprise was when she made her way up the tall, ongoing staircase. She was really hoping Umbridge was staying in her office for the night and not patrolling the halls as normal. Once Kirsten made her way to the top, her jaw dropped and tears immediately sprang to her eyes at the sight in front of her.

On the floor was a picnic blanket spread with all of her favorite foods lying on top of it. There was a glass full of Butterbeer on two sides of the blanket, with a blooming red rose in a vase in the middle. It would have been romantic and sweet, if it had not been for what else was in the tower. Standing against one of the columns, her boyfriend George Weasley was against the column while seventh year Hufflepuff Amy Flores was holding his shoulders and the two were lip-locked. Kirsten could not believe her eyes. She tried to convince herself she was just imagining it from the exhaustion, but she knew it would do no good. Tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked them back. Her lip was quivering, and she was speechless. It seemed as if the other two had no idea she was there, until Kirsten's bag dropped to the floor making a loud _thump_. Amy and George separated and looked toward the crying girl.

George looked up to see a few tears falling down her face. Kirsten was staring at him in heartache, anger, sadness, and fury. His heart broke even more when he could see her holding back the more tears that were there. He realized she would not believe him if her told what really happened. "Kirstie, I can explain," George still tried, pushing Amy off of him and walking toward Kirsten with a pleading look in his eyes and his arms open wide.

Kirsten just backed away, grabbing her bag to keep her hand from grabbing her wand and cursing George and Amy. She lifted her other hand in front, signaling George not to go any further. She bit her lip before interrupting her former boyfriend. "You are NOT allowed to call me Kirstie! I don't want to hear it, I saw enough. I NEVER want to see you again, George Weasley!" Kirsten yelled at him before turning around and running down the stairs. George just stared at her not moving, letting some tears fall.

Kirsten ran as fast as she could to the Ravenclaw Tower. She did not care if any student who was out of bed could see the tears now cascading down her cheeks and bringing some of her makeup down with it. Her sobs echoed throughout the corridors as she continued running. Kirsten arrived at Common Room's entrance, hoping she could think straight enough to answer the riddle. The bronze, eagle-shaped knocker's makeshift eyes turned toward the heartbroken girl and opened its mouth.

_I am with you every time, __yet no one sees me._

_I make you hold grudges, and give you a reason to be happy._

_As you get older I start to disappear. What I am?_

It didn't take the Ravenclaw long to ponder the answer to the riddle. "The answer is memories," she said in between sobs that were creating hiccups. Kirsten was wishing she could erase some of her own memories; the knocker nodded in agreement before opening the door. Kirsten took off into a run, ignoring her friends' questions and stares, and heading straight up to the Seventh Year Girl Dormitory. She made her way to her bed, threw her bag on the floor, and collapsed on the bed. She put her face into the pillow, letting her tears freely flow out. She clutched the pillow from underneath, not caring if her sobs and hiccups were being muffled or not. _One day he'll be beggin' on his knees for me,_ Kirsten thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two years had gone by since Kirsten caught George cheating on her and broke up with him. She had passed her NEWTs, graduated, and had taken an apprenticeship in the Apothecary's shop in Diagon Alley. Kirsten still lived with her parents, saving money to be able to rent an apartment and support herself. She was enjoying her quiet, simple life.<p>

But once Voldemort and the Deatheaters overthrew the Ministry, everything changed for Kirsten. Even though Kirsten and parents had done everything they could, her little sister Keaton was forced to go to Hogwarts as a first year. She knew her little sister would see and face things Kirsten never thought would happen. Kirsten and her father now had to go through blood status questionings, wand inspections, and interrogations almost every day when they went to work. Deatheaters, snatchers, guards, dementors, and other dark creatures were wandering the Diagon Alley streets, flying through the skies, and striking fear into everyone who opposed Voldemort. She was scared to walk on the Diagon Alley streets, so she tried to stay in the Apothecary shop as long as she could. Once work was over, Kirsten went straight to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated home as quickly as she could. Her family went out of the house only when it was necessary, considering it was known that the Sanders family did not support Voldemort and his followers. Kirsten was scared for herself, her sister, her parents, and everyone she knew, even George Weasley.

She had secretly hoped Dumbledore's Army, the organization she joined in her seventh year to learn defensive spells and defy Umbridge, would be called together again to fight and win the war. Ever since she learned Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had gone missing, she would carry her Dumbledore's Army coin around in hopes that it would warm up to announce Harry's return and the call to battle. A part of her was still hoping Voldemort would still be defeated without deaths, though the Deatheaters were certainly not going to let that happen.

Kirsten was currently sitting in her room on her bed, lost in the imaginary world of the muggle book _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_. She felt she could identify with the main character Katherine Tyler, feeling as if she was missing something. But, Kirsten had no idea what it could be. A cold breeze swept through her window, and she hugged her blanket even closer. All of a sudden, Kirsten felt something warm in her jeans' pocket, and her eyes widen when she realized what it was. She moved her blanket off of her and dug through her pocket. Her hand landed a burning object and pulled it out to find that the Dumbledore's Army coin had a light, warm glow around it. On the head's side of the coin, the words _He's returned, go through Hog's Head_ were etched into the coin.

"It's time," Kirsten whispered to herself, knowing she had to go. She placed her worn jean jacket over her blue and white striped, long-sleeved shirt, figuring the Scottish climate was still cold and windy. The nineteen-year-old put her hair in a tight ponytail but gave up on keeping her shorter bangs out of her eyes. She walked over to her dresser where her wand, a twelve inch walnut with a dragon heartstring core, laid on the top. Kirsten stared at it for what seemed like a long time, thinking about the spells she was fixing to use. She swallowed hard before taking hold of her wand and placing it in her pocket. Kirsten adjusted the sides of her black, casual flats, before quickly walking down the stairs. Her parents were sitting on the couch and looked up to see their oldest daughter staring at them with a determined look, holding up a coin for them to see.

"I'm going," Kirsten said in a soft but stern tone putting up the coin, knowing her parents knew what she was talking about. Her mom and dad stood up from their seats and walked to face Kirsten. She could see some tears growing in her mother's eyes, and she knew they were from the fear of never seeing her daughter again.

"We're coming, too," her mom suggested to Kirsten, but Kirsten just shook her head.

"No, you can't," the nineteen-year-old, but her parents would not listen.

"We need to go, since we can protect you and Keaton," Mr. Sanders tried to convince Kirsten. She looked at her parents, and they could see an unwavering and set expression.

"No, you need to stay here. I will go to Hogwarts and make sure Keaton is safe and out of harm's way. Then, I will join the fight to the end. You need to stay here and be alive for Keaton. She will need you once this is done no matter what the outcome, and you're no good to her dead," Kirsten reasoned with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders knew they could not convince her to stay behind from the fight. Mrs. Sanders let out a few tears and brought Kirsten into a tight embrace, hoping it wasn't the last time she would hug her daughter. Kirsten gently hugged back, trying to give some encouragement.

"We are so proud of you," her father spoke to her, and Kirsten knew it was as sincere as sincere could get. She let go of her mother and embraced her dad. He rubbed her back to give her some hope.

Kirsten soon let go, taking in her parents' appearance. "I promise Keaton will come back to you alive," she promised, not wanting to make a promise she could not keep about her own safety. She slowly walked to the center of the living room. She looked at her parents again, taking in the sight of her home and family, trying to push out the thoughts of being the last time she would ever see them. Some tears threatened to fall, but Kirsten held them back to keep strong. She gave her parents a small smile and wave before imagining the dirty, filthy room of Hog's Head. Suddenly, a burst of wind surrounded her, and in a few seconds she heard loud, hefty footsteps coming in her direction.

"Not another one!" an unfamiliar, gruff, older voice shouted, but Kirsten thought is sounded very similar to someone she once knew.

She opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. "Professor Dumbledore?" She knew it was a foolish question, but the man in front of her seemed like a younger version of the passed Hogwarts Headmaster. She noticed the darker, shorter, but still bushy hair and beard. Kirsten could see the same bright blue eyes as Professor Dumbledore, but they did not have the same warmth and care as Albus Dumbledore.

"My brother? No, I'm Aberforth, his younger brother. You want to go to Hogwarts, right?" Dumbledore's brother asked Kirsten, not feeling like trying to stop another foolish person from going. The girl nodded her head in agreement as Aberforth told her to follow him from the Hog's Head main room to his living area. Once they were down the short set of stairs, Kirsten was immediately drawn to the portrait that hung over the fireplace of a young girl about fourteen who was the female version of Aberforth and Albus. She decided not to ask him about it, since the Ravenclaw inside told her that it must have been a touchy subject since Professor Dumbledore never mentioned how he had a brother or sister. "Again, please," Aberforth told the girl in the portrait, and she nodded her head as the portrait opened up. Kirsten could see a long, dark, ongoing tunnel. "In you go," Aberforth instructed Kirsten.

Kirsten turned to Professor Dumbledore's brother and gave him a light smile and nod. "Thank you," she told him before entering the tunnel. The portrait soon closed behind her, and Kirsten could not see anything in front of her since it became pitch black inside. She could hear some water dropping onto the ground but saw no light anywhere close. She reached for her pocket and grabbed her wand. "_Lumos Maxima,_" Kirsten whispered as she slowly started walking in the tunnel. A bright white light appeared on the tip of her wand, letting Kirsten avoid bumps in the tunnel.

It seemed to be a long time before Kirsten walked into a wall at the end. She rubbed her forehead as she moved her wand up and down the wall. She soon found a doorknob and slowly opened the door. Kirsten cracked it open, sticking a little bit of her head out to get a view. She was in a room full of hammocks, beds, closets, bathrooms, and other living arrangements. Banners of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor were hanging from the ceiling all across the walls. "The Room of Requirement," Kirsten whispered to herself as she made her way in, realizing it was the same room Dumbledore's Army practiced in during her final year. No one else was in the room, but Kirsten could hear running outside the room as she closed the portrait door. She maneuvered her way around the furniture to get to the door and opened it up to the seventh floor corridor.

All outside, students were running around in a hurry, frantic mood. She could hear bits and pieces off conversations, all talking about whether they were staying to fight or not. Kirsten did not know where her sister could possibly be, so she took off running to the Great Hall. Students, faculty, and adults were passing her, some unintentionally pushing her as she ran. She knew the route by heart, so she just let her feet lead the way.

"Miss Sanders!" a familiar voice yelled at her when she got to the first floor. Kirsten turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw the Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms professor walking toward her.

"Professor Flitwick!" Kirsten acknowledged when he got in front of her, hoping it would not take long.

"I would usually say 'good to see you' but under the circumstances I won't. Could you possibly go to The Long Gallery where some other Ravenclaws are stationed? You would be a big help with your exceptional Confundus Charm," Professor Flitwick asked. Kirsten looked around for a sigh of her sister and looked back at the professor.

"Sure, Professor," she answered, trying to remember all of the architecture of the area. "Professor, do you know where the younger students are? I'm trying to find my sister."

Professor Flitwick thought for a moment before looking at the former student. "Oh yes, many of them are in front of the Great Hall."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll go to The Long Gallery after I find my sister," she thanked before taking off into a sprint. She knew she probably tripped and pushed many students, but she wasn't really paying any attention. When she reached the ground floor, Kirsten saw a familiar head of light brown hair, and her head turned in that direction. She recognized Keaton among the dozens of younger students and lightly pushed people out of the way to get to her sister.

Keaton seemed to not have seen her sister. "Keaton!" Kirsten yelled at the top of her lungs to get her attention. Keaton's head perked up and began turning in all directions. When her eyes landed on her sister, Keaton sprinted toward her. As she got closer, Kirsten could see her sister's pale, tear streaked face and frightened face. The two met in the middle, and Keaton threw her arms tight around Kirsten. A few sobs escaped the younger Sanders girl.

"I'm scared," Keaton whispered to her sister in a teary, frightened voice. Kirsten hugged her tight and rubbed circles on her back. Kirsten let go and grabbed Keaton's hand, indirectly telling her they would talk in a different place.

Kirsten knew exactly where Keaton could wait safely during the battle. "Follow me," Kirsten instructed her in a set tone, one that Keaton knew not to challenge. The nineteen-year-old led the eleven-year-old back up the Grand Staircase, holding each others hands very tightly. Students were now discussing how they were going to fight, but Kirsten was not thinking about her strategy as they climbed up. Soon, Kirsten pushed the door opened to the Room of Requirement and had to hold her breath.

The Weasley family, Professor Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, and Fleur Delacour were standing in the center of the room. They seemed to be gathered around Ginny, who had an angry expression and a few tears on her face. Kirsten could not hear anything they were saying, since her eyes were focused on her ex-boyfriend. He seemed different, especially since one of his ears was missing. There was a certain air of responsibility around George but it still contained the mischievous and jokester attitude he had when they were dating. Kirsten was surprised at her hands had gotten a little sweaty, and her heart beat a bit faster.

"Kirsten!" Fleur shouted throughout the Room of Requirement, remembering her friend from the Ravenclaw table during the Triwizard Tournament.

Her shout alerted everyone to the Sanders girls' presence, and everyone turned to look at them. The nineteen-year-old looked away from the group to avoid eye contact. George's jaw dropped a bit when he heard his sister-in-law shout his ex-girlfriend's name. He wanted to think she was talking about another Kirsten, but he knew it was definitely unlikely. He slowly turned his head to her. She still looked even better than she did when he lost her two years ago. He could see some dark lines underneath her eyes and some of her straight hair was falling from her ponytail, but Kirsten was still beautiful. His hands became a little sweatier and could feel his heart beating faster. He wanted to go up there, tell her his remaining feelings, and kiss her again, but he knew she would still have hard feelings against him. He couldn't blame her, since the scene did look convincing, and he didn't explain what really happened. George could see her avoid looking at him and that she was holding her sister's hand.

Kirsten could feel the stares of the room's occupants on her and decided to break the silence, still trying to avoid eye contact with George. "Sorry for interrupting. I was just bringing Keaton to stay here while the battle goes on," Kirsten told, gesturing to Keaton.

"Oh, no problem, dearie, Ginny will keep her company," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Mum!" Ginny fussed, and Kirsten could tell see did not want to stay in the room. Kirsten nodded her head at Mrs. Weasley before bending down to Keaton's eye level and turning toward her sister. She hoped the rest of the rooms' occupants would go back to their conversations.

"Keaton, I need you to stay in this room and not go outside," Kirsten started in a serious, pleading voice. Keaton still did not want to listen to her sister.

"But, I want to be out there and fight with you," Keaton argued in a whining voice, and Kirsten sighed before continuing. She seemed to notice the other people in the room were still very quiet, as if they were listening to Kirsten and Keaton's discussion.

"Listen to me, I made a promise to Mum and Dad that you would come back to them, and I intend on keeping it. And that means that you need to be in here for your safety," Kirsten informed, still with a serious and sad tone. "Please, listen to me this once." Kirsten could see that her little sister was giving in.

"Okay, but what about you?" Keaton agreed, first in a whining, 'I-don't-really-want-to' voice, but it changed to a worried tone.

Kirsten put a small smile on her face, trying to give some encouragement. "I'll be kicking some Deatheaters' butts. I'll be fine."

"But," Keaton began again.

"Hey, when have you known me not to be fine?" Kirsten jokingly asked Keaton with a small smile on her face.

George could see Keaton titling her gaze over to him after Kirsten asked the question. She seemed to give him a hard stare, and he knew it meant Kirsten was not fine when she found him and Amy. He felt guilty for causing the pain, and he tried to tell Keaton that he hadn't forgiven himself for it. He didn't know if Kirsten knew her sister was looking at him or if she was just ignoring it.

"Now, don't leave this room for any reason whatsoever," Kirsten reminded Keaton. "I'll come back for you at the end." She grabbed her sister's head and kissed the top of it. "Be careful," she added before grabbing her wand and running out of the Room of Requirement. Keaton wiped a few tears from her eyes as she down and watched her sister run back into the hall. She felt a new admiration for Kirsten, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut that her sister would not survive. She looked over to see George starring at the door, almost in a trance.

She sighed in annoyance at him. "You know George, that was your chance," Keaton told him in an angry tone. The Weasley twin turned to her with a surprised, shocked expression. He was surprised that she had basically read his mind. He lightly nodded his head, rubbed the back of his neck, and turned back to the door. George stood there, hoping he might be given the chance to make it right.

**(Later) **

"Watch out!" a voice shouted throughout The Long Gallery. Kirsten ducked against the walls and covered her head as bricks, stones, and all other building materials flew around the area from an explosion. The battle had been going on for a little while, and she had probably battled dozens of Deatheaters. There seemed to be an endless stream of Deatheaters, and Kirsten was growing very tired. She was covered with dust, bruises, burns, cuts, scratches, and she could feel some blood falling on her body. She was hoping Keaton was following her advice for once.

Some black dust flew past her, and Kirsten narrowly missed a green blast aimed at her. She looked in front to see a dark-haired, tattooed covered Deatheater with black eyes stare at her with a hungry, deadly look on his face. He lifted his wand to point at her. "_Crucio_!" the Deatheater shouted as a red blast came for her. Kirsten moved out of the way, but some of it hit her shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. The Deatheater smiled again as he lifted his wand toward her.

"_Stupefy_!" Kirsten shouted at the villain, sending him flying through the air and hitting the wall. He fell to the floor, and Kirsten ran down the hall, not wanting to stick around and see if he was unconscious. A sharp stab of pain hit her shoulder, and Kirsten looked at it to see tiny bits of blood staining through. She ignored it as she kept running. Kirsten tried to not look at the dead bodies lying around the broken corridor, afraid of finding familiar faces among the dead. "_Confundo_!" she yelled, aiming at her old friend as a green bolt aimed for her. She gave Kirsten a small smile as the Deatheater began flying around in different directions, sometimes hitting the wall. Kirsten began running down the hallway, seeing if any others needed some help.

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off behind her, a loud pop in her ears. Kirsten was sent flying through the air, over many battles. She couldn't get a good hold of her wand to stop flying, and she clenched her teeth in pain as it shot through her body. She shut her eyes as she saw her body being flung over the Viaduct Entrance's stairs. Thoughts and memories of her life, friends, parents, Keaton, and George raced through her mind as she neared the floor. Her body made a large impact on the floor, and her head slammed against her arm. Kirsten's consciousness was knocked out as her body laid in a corner of the Viaduct Entrance, unnoticed by the people involved in battle.

**(After the Battle)**

George sat on a table in a corner of the Great Hall, his head in his hands trying to hide the flowing tears. He didn't want anyone to see his condition after the loss of Fred. His other half, best friend, and every other thing was gone and taken away from his life. He sat there wondering why they had to win the war at such an awful price with the loss of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and so many others.

"George," a young, female voice called in front of him, and he could hear that the voice was sobbing. He looked up to see Keaton standing in front of him, her eyes swollen red and her cheeks had tear stains all over that were covered by even more tears. He was wondering why she was so upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked his ex-girlfriend's younger sister.

She was trying to hold in the tears as she started talking. "Kirsten's not back yet. The battle's been over for a while, but she hasn't come to the Room of Requirement like she said." Keaton was sniffling and holding back more tears as she continued. George was growing more and more worried. "She's not here, and everyone I've asked hasn't seen her. She promised she would come back! " Keaton began sobbing even more, running into George. Holding back his own tears, he patted Keaton's back, not wanting to think of the most likely explanation for Kirsten's disappearance. He didn't know what to say to Keaton, thinking it wouldn't be much help. He just let the younger Sanders girl cry on his shoulder.

George heard heels clicking and coming toward him, and he looked up to see Madame Pomfrey standing in front of him. She had a solemn expression on her face as she spoke. "Ms Sanders?" Keaton turned her head toward the nurse, not caring if she could see the tears.

"Yes?" the eleven-year-old asked in a sobbing voice.

"Follow me; there is something you need to see. You too, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey addressed as she turned toward the door. Keaton and George quickly stood up and followed the nurse, wondering what was going on. The two were in awe of the extensive damage to their beloved school. Soon, the trio walked down the Viaduct Entrance's stairs and was not prepared for the sight that was before them when they rounded the corner.

Tucked away in the corner hidden from a person walking by, Kirsten's body was lying amongst the rubble, not moving an inch. Dust, scratches, burns, cuts, bruises, and dry blood covered her body and clothes. She was lying on her side with both her arms placed in the same direction in front of her face. Her head was halfway lying on her arm and on the floor, and her hair was covering her face, full of dust and rubble. Through some of the strands of her hair, George and Keaton could see that her eyes were closed. The two were scared and distraught when they couldn't see her body moving up and down to breathe; it was just lying there lifeless.

Madame Pomfrey stared at Kirsten as Keaton and George took in the sight and assumed the worst. "NO!" Keaton shouted at the top of her lungs, a fresh batch of tears falling down her face. She fell to the floor in front of Kirsten's face, putting her face in her hands. George stood and stared at Kirsten, trying to keep from breaking down. He couldn't take how two people he loved dearly had been taken away from him. "You promised you'd come back!" Keaton yelled at her sister's body, hoping she would respond. She took her sister's hand and held it tight.

George felt more tears slide down his face, still watching his ex-girlfriend lie on the ground. Madame Pomfrey walked to her body and moved some hair out of Kirsten's face, revealing more cuts, bruises, and burns. The nurse tilted her toward her mouth which was slightly opened and a concentrated look came on her face. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up in shock and her jaw dropped. "I hear something!" she shouted, alerting George and Keaton. Their eyes twinkled a bit in the tiny bit of hope the nurse was giving. Madame Pomfrey listened for a few more seconds, her smile growing as the time went by. "She's breathing! She's still alive!"

Keaton and George began crying for joy, ecstatic at the news. Madame Pomfrey tilted Kirsten's head so she could see the back of it. "She's breathing very faintly, and she's just unconscious. Kirsten feels very weak, and she has a large gash and bump on the back of her head. We need to get her somewhere else. Mr. Weasley, could you please carry her so we can lay her down in an empty room?" Madame Pomfrey helped Keaton on her feet as George bent down. He gently placed his arms underneath Kirsten and carefully stood up. He could see more bruises and burns up close, and he walked carefully as he held her bridal style so her head could settle in the crick of his neck.

"Follow me, there's an empty classroom up here," Madame Pomfrey instructed as they walked back up the stairs and into a classroom right off the beginning of The Long Gallery. Many things were knocked over, books were lying everywhere, and some chairs were upside down. Some parts of the ceiling had fallen in on the room. "Set her down over here," the nurse told George when she emptied off the teacher's desk, revealing a long, flat surface. George carefully walked up to the desk and set her down on her back. Her eyes were still closed, but George could see her chest rising and falling to breathe, as if she was in a peaceful slumber.

"Will she wake up?" George asked the nurse in a frightened tone, scared of the answer.

"She has some minor injuries, but it will take time. It all depends on Kirsten herself, and when she wants to wake. We can help the process though. Ms. Sanders, come with me to get some medicine." The younger Sanders quickly followed the nurse to get medicine, wanting to as quick as possible to wake her sister up. Once the two left, George tried to find a chair to sit in, but all were broken in some way. So, he bent down on his knees next to the desk, gently took Kirsten's hand, hoping to feel some movement from her.

George couldn't control the tears that he held in for Keaton, letting them flow down his face. "Please, Kirsten, please wake up. I've already lost Fred, I can't lose you too. I've missed you so much these past two years. When you ran off from the Astronomy Tower, I wanted to follow you and explain. But, I just couldn't. Maybe if I had explained I wouldn't have had to deal with this loneliness. I was getting that picnic ready so we could spend some time together," George began confessing to Kirsten who was still lying unconscious on the table. "I was done when Amy came up the stairs. She talked to me about everything that had been going on. She began talking to me about relationships and how she would like to have a relationship like ours was. I wasn't really paying attention, since I was waiting for you. I was suddenly up against a column with Amy kissing me. I tried to get away but she put a body-binding curse on me. You know what happened when you came up."

He stopped for a few seconds, hoping Kirsten had woken up while he was talking. He looked at her, seeing she was still in the same condition. More tears fell down his face at the sight as he continued. "Once you left, Amy began laughing, almost in an evil way. She told me her revenge was complete. Apparently, Fred and I had pulled a prank on her in our second year, I don't even remember it. Well, her plan was to make it seem like I was cheating on you with her, so you would break up with me. It worked, and we broke up. I wanted to talk to you and explain everything, but I knew you would be too stubborn to believe me." He moved some of her hair out of her closed eyes, wishing they would open. "It hurt so much to be at Hogwarts without you. I missed holding you in my arms, listening to you try to explain the lessons, and just getting to be myself with you. It hurt to see you in the corridors after we broke up, and the loneliness was part of the reason I agreed with Fred to leave Hogwarts. Once we opened the Joke Shop, I was hoping you would walk through the door, but you didn't."

"I never got to tell you this, but I love everything about you. You have your moments where you drive me insane, but that's what makes me crazy about you. You never knew this, but there is a sparkle in your eyes whenever you laugh, smile, and talk about your plans after Hogwarts. In class when you had your hand up, you would always run your hand through your hair whenever you put you it down. You always had the softest brown hair and smoothest, light tan skin, even though you would sometimes complain about it. You were always so funny whenever you were having a stubborn moment or when you were confused and couldn't figure out something. I never have understood why you were never liked flying, but you would only fly with me and let me hold you tight, knowing I wouldn't let you go. This might sound cheesy but when you came into the Room of Requirement with Keaton earlier, you were the only thing I could see. I wanted to go up to you and kiss you, but I couldn't gain the courage. Some Gryffindor I am, and now I've missed the chance. I loved you so much back then, and that feeling never went away. Please, Kirsten, just wake up, show me some sign you're alive." He lowered his head as the tears continued cascading down. "Please, I'm begging you Kirsten, I love you."

Kirsten couldn't believe what she had heard from George, surprised she couldn't feel tears going down her cheeks. She remembered everything before she went unconscious and woke up in George's arms as he set her down on the desk. Kirsten wanted to open her eyes and move her body, but everything felt like thousand pound weights and prohibited her from moving. She was surprised when George began talking, just opening his heart to her, thinking she was unconscious. As he continued on, she knew that if she was awake she would be crying her eyes out. She remembered all of the times she spent with George, everything she loved about him. He did have his flaws, but she loved him not matter what. She had been approached by many bachelors for a date after they broke up, but something about each of them reminded her of George.

She remembered the reaction she had when she walked into the Room of Requirement, how she felt her heart skip a beat. How the memories flooded back to her. _I still love him, _Kirsten thought to herself, and it surprised her. She couldn't believe after the heartache she felt, the feelings had never gone away. She loved his fiery red hair, his pranking abilities, how he would listen to whatever she had to say, his laugh, smile, heart; she could go on and on. Many people would get him and Fred mixed up, but Kirsten had always been able to tell a difference. His eyes had a barely noticeable darker shade of blue, and George would have a few, small wrinkles around his eyes whenever he smiled. She loved those few differences that made him unique. He always seemed to be able to catch her in her weak moments, see what she would really think and feel even if she said the opposite. _I love him_, she thought again, _now only if I can wake up and tell him_.

Kirsten tried with all her might to move some of her fingers, since George was still holding her hand. She felt like weights were stuck on her hand, but she managed to slightly move her fingers. She heard a gasp escape his lips, and he clutched her hand a little tighter. "Come on, Kirsten, you can do it." Kirsten moved her hand even more, and she had a feeling a large, bright smile was growing on his face. She slowly opened her eyes, and she was greeted by a smiling George, who was on his knees, with a bright smile and many tear streaks on his face. "Kirsten!" he shouted before leaning over and softly kissing her. Kirsten was caught off guard, but before she could do anything George pulled back with a shocked, disbelief look on his face.

"I did not just do that," he said out loud as he ran his hand through his hair and walked away from Kirsten. She was sad he pulled away and seemed to regret kissing her. "I shouldn't have done that. I should not have done that. You must think I'm a lovesick idiot. You probably still hate me, Kirsten, and I'm a fool to think you still have any feelings for me." George was about to go on again, but Kirsten used all of her might to run to him. She clutched his hand as she leaned up to kiss him. She was still very weak and was fixing to fall to the floor, but George somehow knew and gently put his arms around her waist, not letting her fall. The kiss was very soft and light, but still held the love that had not gone away from two years ago.

When oxygen became a need, the two broke apart, and Kirsten put her head in his chest. She felt very weak and exhausted, but the Weasley twin held her tight. The Sanders girl wrapped her arms around his neck for extra support, and she could feel him put his head in her hair.

"You still smell like cocoa," George commented, remembering her favorite perfume smell. She chuckled at his statement, loving the feeling of having his arms around her.

"I still love you, the feelings never went away," Kirsten said to George, and she could feel him smile.

"I let you go once, and I'm not letting that happen again," George reassured to her, and the two stood in silence, just taking in how they were both alive and with each other.

"Kirsten! You're alive!" Keaton shouted when she came back to the room. When she saw her sister in George's arms, she knew he had finally gotten his Gryffindor courage back. Kirsten let go of George and turned to face her sister, and Keaton could see she was still very weak and tired but still had her bright smile. Keaton rushed into her sister's arms and held onto her tight. "You're alive," the eleven-year-old whispered, some tears in her voice.

"See, I told you I'd come back," Kirsten responded back. Keaton let go and faced George.

"You finally got your chance," Keaton directed at George, a smile on her face.

George glanced at an exhausted Kirsten before looking back of her sister. "Yes I did. Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh yeah, she's outside the Great Hall with Mum and Dad. They'll be happy to see you're okay, Kirsten," she informed. "Come on, let's go!" Keaton turned around and began skipping down The Long Gallery. George carefully took Kirsten's hand as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry you lost Fred," Kirsten apologized to him, sadden at the lost of her friend.

"It's okay, it will be hard to go on without him, but I still have you," he added, looking in her brown eyes. "Kirsten Tabitha Sanders, will you be my girlfriend again?"

She gave him a bright smile and a peck on the cheek. "I'd be mad if I said no." He smiled at her as they began slowly walking down the gallery. "You know, when I broke up with you, I'd thought to myself that you'd be begging on your knees for me one day. I didn't expect it to be in this situation. I love you, George Weasley," she sweetly told him. He brushed some strands of her hair out of her eyes and leaned forward and caught her lips. It held everything they felt for each other, and hope for the future. When they broke apart, they just smiled and continued walking, holding each others' hands tightly.

Kirsten Sanders finally realized what she was missing, just like Katherine Tyler. Walking hand-in-hand down the Long Gallery toward the Great Hall with George Weasley, she realized what she was missing was now in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy! I really loved this story, and I'm thinking about making a few more oneshots about these two since I love them so much and already have a few ideas! Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought, and maybe a oneshot idea for Kirsten and George! See you next time on whatever I update next!<br>**


End file.
